


Together Or Not At All

by MikaKaf



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Fondling, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Sexual Content, post-DLC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaKaf/pseuds/MikaKaf
Summary: 这是我的工作，Regis……从怪物的利爪下保护人类。但有些情况下人类自己才是怪物，那时候我该怎么办？我该保持中立吗？在我知道我能做些什么的时候走到一边独善其身？或者我该站到怪物那边——或者随便哪一边——然后指望着所有麻烦尽快平息，一切回归正常，然后我就可以拿着我的酬金走人？什么时候该做个猎魔人，什么时候不该？Syanna的死亡和Dettlaff的失踪极大地动摇了Anna Henrietta。另一边，杰洛特在认识到自己已经不再受Toussaint欢迎后，决定离开Corvo Bianco，再次回归道路。他会像往常一样一个人打包准备——如果不是有个老朋友来突然来拜访他的话。而在Regis的陪伴下，他们谈起了最近发生的事，以及未来的决定。Regis吐露的某些东西使Geralt陷入了动摇，他尝试去理解那些吸血鬼在他心中留下的使他纠结的感情。他很快就发现，这些感情可能并不是像他想象中的那么单方面。





	Together Or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> It's a translation of seherrons's awsome work,check the original work [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470494)
> 
> also,,sorry I can't make pic link yet, recently tumblr went crazy as sh*t,and I can't upload the permission screen cut there,If I figured it out another way in the future I'll put the link here
> 
> And everyone please read the original work,the words are just beautiful,I'm afraid my language skill is not enough to show the beauty of the original work.

 Geralt慢吞吞地挪回Corvo Bianco时，太阳已经缓缓西沉了。他的头顶上，逐渐消逝的温暖夕阳抚过Toussaint翠绿起伏的群峦，春日光辉静静闪耀。他伸出手梳理萝卜的马鬃，母马轻轻地喷着响鼻，把头偏向一边，愉快地弯起脖子。当他向南望去时，他只能勉强看清远处Beauclair的高塔顶上闪烁的一线金光。

 

在他周围，他能听见庄园里的工人们正在进行每天晚上的例常活动：药草园里工作闲聊的母亲和妻子们互相告别，孩子们咯咯笑着在地窖旁的井边跑来跑去，一边的狗开心地叫着，他们会在晚餐前就把自己玩得精疲力竭。男人们在田地里发出呻吟，诅咒他们疼痛的背，但互相祝贺着这一天的辛勤工作。然而萝卜并不在意这些，她埋头于一袋半小时前由马倌准备好的新鲜谷物中。猎魔人在马倌的帮助下卸下马鞍，简短地解释之后的工作可以交给他处理后，便挥手遣开了小伙子。之后他像往常一样照看着他的马：独自一人，用所有他在这种少有的没有合同要完成也不需要搭住他人伸出的求助之手的时刻能负担的起的所有心力。

 

他在萝卜的脖子上来回抚摸。当母马甩动她的马鬃，低下头来亲密地蹭着他的肩膀时，他的嘴角出现一丝几乎不可察觉的弧度，使那张疤脸柔和起来。最后一轮照料后，他离开马厩，向井边的孩子和正在把他们领回家的母亲们点头。他们用灿烂的微笑和欢快的挥手回应他。这和他在 **道路** 上旅行时常常会收到的诅咒和干草叉实在太过不同，以至于即使是现在——尽管他最近几个月都在Corvo Bianco里生活—这也依然是他知道他永远不能真正习惯的几种东西之一。这些思绪在他跨过门槛走进庄园的前庭时被推到了脑后—Barnabas-Basil正尽职尽责地站在餐桌前等待着他。

 

“欢迎回家，先生。”管家恭敬地向他打招呼，走上前来接过他从背上卸下的双剑，带着敬意小心翼翼地把它们放置在墙边的武器架上。“我相信这次去城里的经历是愉快的？”

 

他没有立即得到回应。 Geralt发出模糊的咕哝声，大步走向壁炉。他转过他的头，耐心地等待着。余烬的橘红色光芒在他金色的瞳孔中闪烁着，Geralt向前伸出双手，吸收着火焰的温暖。他为这温暖感到高兴，最近几个夜晚的凉气几乎能渗透到他的骨头里。

 

“我猜吧。”他最终咕哝着说道，“走之前还以为会去很长一段时间。”

 

这是他目前愿意给出的所有答复。在这之后是一段漫长的沉默，只有面前火焰发出的轻微的爆裂声时不时打断它。最终，他听到了一声叹息，Barnabas-Basil向前走了一步。Geralt的眼角捕捉到了一个严肃而理解的点头。那天早上他离开前和管家说到过他要去Beauclair，而B.B很清楚这种在宫廷里的召见最终会上升到什么主题。

 

“我将呈上一瓶新的Erveluce*”，B.B说道，他值得称赞地保留了一如既往地轻而有礼的声音。之后他朝着毗邻的房间伸手示意，Marlene做的料理那美妙的香气从那房间里散发出来，飘过客厅，从Geralt的胃里牵出几乎不可闻的咕噜声。他从前一天傍晚开始就没再吃过任何东西，直到现在他才反应过来自己有多饿。“请您吃点东西吧。“

 

Geralt自嘲地笑了，离开火边，跟着B.B走向刚刚被放满食物的小桌子。

 

“没必要告诉我两遍。*”他坐下，快速撕下一大块硬面包，放进炖菜的汤里。牛肉和蔬菜组合出的丰富味道在他的舌尖上爆炸，他费了很大的劲才止住了喉咙里那一声代表着最深的满足的呻吟，狼吞虎咽地吃掉余下的餐点。他只在伸手去拿那杯B.B倒给他的之前去厨房拿的酒的时候稍作停顿。当管家拒绝他给的第二杯酒时，他只是耸了耸肩。剩下的用餐时间就这样过去了：Geralt扫荡他面前的碗，并喝光了一整瓶这个庄园里最好的酒。B.B静静地看着，尽管他尽可能地试图表现平静，他眼镜后的眼睛中还是带着明显的忧郁。

 

当Geralt结束用餐，抬起他的头喝光杯子里最后一点红酒时，B.B说话了。

 

“需要我传话下去，让他们在明天早上就把东西准备好吗？”

 

Geralt叹了口气，举起一只手在额头上抹了一下。他沉默了很长时间。那天早上，去Beauclair的那趟旅程使人精疲力竭，而他只想把在那发生过的事抛在脑后。再说了，根据事情的发展来看，比起一个清醒的头脑，他更想在凶猛的宿醉中离开。喝下去的红酒在他的喉咙里引起令人感到舒适的灼烧感随着时间推移愈发怡人。

 

“不，明天中午。如果我必须要做这个，我想用我自己的规则来做。”

 

B.B停顿了一下，仿佛在阻止自己说出他目前的想法。相反，他清了清喉咙，放下他的手并背在背后。

 

“当然，先生。虽然如此，如果您允许我问的话，我不禁怀疑这样做是否明智？“句尾突然的音调上扬清楚地表明了他认为Geralt的做法是多么的 _不明智_ ，猎魔人回应的一声轻哼表明了他不是唯一一个这样认为的。

 

“是吗？啊，无所谓了。我知道你无论如何都会在早上就把东西都准备好的。”他的声音沙哑。Geralt叹了口气，抬起目光漫无目的地看着对面的墙。那墙一开始空空如也，现在挂满了他在城里的商人那里买来的画和其他艺术品。壁炉发出的光芒在画作和盔甲上投射出飘忽不定的魅影，太阳的最后一点余晖透过前门上方的彩窗倾泻而入，让屋内的氛围更加阴郁。

 

Geralt从他眼角的余光看见B.B以肉眼可见的努力在尝试着想些什么东西来说——然后失败。他说的任何话都不会有任何帮助。现在回头已经太晚了——事已成定局，而Geralt在付出代价。他从一开始就知道这个结局并接受了它，而或多或少地，让B.B也这么做了。所以现在，当他的管家发出一声尖锐的叹息，摇了摇头，草率地鞠躬并退出房间时，Geralt对他挤出一个阴沉的苦笑。

 

“如果您需要什么的话，我会为您服务。”这是一个不错的说再见的方式，至少对现在来说。然后他离开，在身后关上厨房的门，和以往的每一个夜晚一样和Marlene在厨房里分享一顿简短的晚餐。趁着这份寂静，Geralt把目光从墙上拉下来，眼里阴云密布，心不在焉地转动着手里的空酒杯。

 

在宫廷的那次见面给了他在猎魔人生活中面对怪物和面对危险所不能体会到的感觉——那使他不安，非常的。而这一次，Geralt发现他对这种情况一筹莫展。他感到陌生，怪异。

 

他站起来，大步走向附近的柜子，拿出一瓶还剩一半的Vodka*。他无视了杯子，仰起头喝空了瓶子。

 

*

 

太阳已经落下很久，Geralt在他的房间里收拾各种书和纪念品时听到了那个声音——敲击木头的脆响，就像是有人匆忙地敲击着庄园的前门一样。不一会儿，他听见Barnabas-Basil前去应门，管家的脚步声在前厅里回响。他没有在意这些，再次沉浸在自己那堆大部头书和信件中。这些书是他在Toussaint的河畔以及北方沼泽地的淤泥里的古墓和精灵遗迹里扒拉出来的，书页在漫长的时间里风干老化，手稿中使用的文字属于某种Geralt不能理解的古老语言。

 

他暗暗记下得找个时间把这些手稿都翻译了，也许Norvigrad的一位记账员可以帮助他，或者也许Lafargue*。那人毕竟曾经师从精灵盔甲大师，所以有极大的可能性从老师那里或多或少地学到了那种语言。Geralt琢磨着在他早上离开前自己能否去一趟城里在他的盔甲店短暂停留一下。这时，脚步声又一次接近了，这次是两个人的。

 

“先生，这儿有一位先生想要和您说话，他说他是您的朋友。”

 

Geralt闻言抬起了头，眼睛微微眯起，离开桌子，大步走向传来B.B声音的门。他开了门，向前迈了一步以看清来客，然后就定在了原地。他马上认出了对方，眼睛惊讶地睁大。

 

“Regis？”

 

来客回以微笑，尖牙微微显露，深色的眼睛柔软起来。

 

“晚上好，Geralt。很抱歉这么晚过来，但我必须要见你。我希望你不介意我的打扰。”

 

吸血鬼得到的唯一回复就是一声惊讶的笑和向前伸出的手臂，Geralt热情地拥抱了他。这动作马上得到了同样力度的回应，伴随着Regis愉快的轻笑和落在白发男人背上的轻拍。见到他们的互动，B.B似乎满意于这位访客确实是他声称的那个人，鞠躬后离开了。他在他的背后关上前门，前往他位于仆人宿舍的房间。直到门关上Geralt才松开拥抱，Regis在更紧地抱了他一下之后也松开了手。

 

Geralt抓住Regis的肩膀，上上下下把他的朋友看了几遍，像是不敢相信自己又再见到了他一样，过程中他一直在微笑。说实话，在那场几周前的悲剧扫过Beauclair，他们在墓地分道扬镳后，他认为他会有很长一段时间不会再见到Regis。而Regis，如往常一样善解人意地察觉到了Geralt的难以置信，仅仅只是站在那里，伸出一只指甲尖锐的手放在Geralt的肩膀上安慰地捏紧，眼神变得更加柔和。

 

“完全没有……一切都还好吗？还以为你去找Dettlaff了。”Geralt开口，退后几步，用空闲的那只手示意壁炉旁的椅子。Regis的微笑一直挂在嘴角，他礼貌地点头以感谢猎魔人的邀请，然后坐在了椅子上。他把手放在双膝上，看着Geralt在他的对面坐下。

 

直到这时Regis的微笑才犹豫起来。Geralt感觉他的胃因为吸血鬼深邃的注视中那深深的担忧而无意识地缩紧了。温暖的炉火为他死尸般苍白的皮肤镀上一层暖色，但那一刻，Regis表现出的苍老与憔悴是猎魔人前所未见的。

 

Regis叹了口气。

 

“我确实去了，但Dettlaff几乎抹掉了他的所有踪迹。如果他不想自己被找到的话，那么即使是我也找不到他。不，Geralt，在我了解到今天早上发生的事之后我马上就赶来了。”他的话音逐渐降低，并向Geralt投以凝视。Geralt在他的目光下短暂地沉默了一会。

 

他的胃又无意识地抽搐了一下，直到Geralt的沉默迅速被疑惑所取代。

 

“你是怎么——”他停住，准备说出口的话语被一声柔软的呻吟和了然的叹息所吞噬。他的脑海里闪过那天发生的麻烦事，他在问出问句前就已经知道了答案。 _当然了_ 。

 

*

 

那个早上，当Geralt被敲门声拽出他平静的梦乡时，太阳还没有升到山顶上。他听见B.B踩在地上的脚步声，即使是一大早，管家也踩着轻快而机灵的步伐前去应那带着不耐烦的雷鸣般的贯门。即使是有猎魔人感官，他也不能听清B.B和来者交谈的内容——无论那人是谁，他显然认为在这种令人不快的时辰来打扰是合适的。他根据来者的语气推测出这大概是非常重要的事。

 

他在半分钟内就下了床，全副武装，双剑在背。

 

他打开门时，B.B就站在他的门口举着手，正打算敲门。他显然有点吓到了他，管家眼镜后的那双眼睛里满是惊讶。那惊讶很快就被另一种表情取代了：三分之二的担忧，和三分之一的不确定。简而言之，就是Geralt最不喜欢见到的那种表情。

 

他没有停下来听B.B准备说的话，直接从他的身边走了过去，然后在看见门边等着的人时马上在前厅的中央刹住了脚。

 

一道长而丑陋的伤疤刻在那人的右脸上，看到他时，那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛眯了起来，留着小胡子的嘴唇挤出一个憎恶的弧度。当Geralt对上Damien de la Tour冰冷的瞪视时有，那么一会儿，他好奇着女爵到底给了他多少好处才让他来到Geralt的门前和他谈话，考虑到上次他们见面时气氛因为Syanna的死亡而带着巨大的敌意。

 

那几乎使他微笑起来。

 

几乎。

 

就在那时他想起来de la Tour曾发誓过下次见面时要杀了他。

 

“猎魔人。” de la Tour冷冷地打招呼，如果一场霜冻能以这种形式覆盖整个庄园的话，狂猎甚至都会引以为傲，尤其是在蓝色双瞳对上灼金猫眼时。Geralt抬起一边眉毛，双臂抱在胸前。

 

“de la Tour。“

 

公国护卫长额头上的血管肉眼可见地抽搐了一下。

 

“客套话就免了。我向你保证我不是自愿来这里的，而是执行我们光辉的陛下的旨意。你将会跟我去宫殿，马上。”

 

这引起了Geralt的注意。

 

“为什么？”

 

“你的工作不是提问，猎魔人，而是服从。”

 

Geralt站在原地。

 

“我不知道你有没有注意到，但是女爵在我们上次见面时 _非常_ 明显地表示了她不想再和我有任何瓜葛。我很难相信她突然就改变了主意。”

 

“相信我，我也更愿意她 _依然_ 不想和你这种渣滓有任何瓜葛。” de la Tour怒气腾腾地回复道。他一只手握住剑的配重球，退后一步，让Geralt穿过门口。在那儿，猎魔人可以看见萝卜已经上好了鞍，和护卫长的马一起在马厩里等待着。他心里暗暗地咒骂着马倌。

 

“现在，走。”

 

他照做了，不情不愿地被de la Tour大力推出门外。但即使再不情愿，Geralt也知道违抗Anna Henrietta的命令是纯属自杀，尤其是考虑到在他们上次见面时，她在Syanna的坟墓前，蜷在Dandelion的怀里哭泣着，同时对他大吼谋杀恐吓直到声音嘶哑。这段记忆使他不适，而且他真切地希望能把它从脑子里抹去。他不喜欢Syanna，尤其因为她的恶行，和她与Dettlaff释放的对Beauclair的无辜居民和流浪骑士的那场大屠杀的直接关系，她甚至是引起这场大屠杀的一个主因。但无论如何，他的猎魔合约里并没有要求她的死亡。两恶比恶小，她是更大的的那个。

他牵住缰绳，把自己扔上马背，重重地叹了口气。他动作轻柔地把她驱到慢跑，护卫长策马奔腾，在前方引路，他踩着de la Tour那匹斑纹母马的脚印顺着庄园的小径走上公国大道。

 

那趟旅程很漫长，而时间在沉默中流逝。只有马蹄踏在鹅卵石和沙子铺成的路面上发出的声音能打破路途的单调。清晨的阳光打在他们的背上，把佩剑，马背和盔甲照得闪闪发光。他们骑行过一个又一个葡萄园酒庄，Geralt把他的注意力全放在听农民们和葡萄园劳工们的谈话中。他在心里暗暗记下关于在Gorgon山脚下的看到怪物的谣言，还被一个葡萄酒商夫人的风流韵事给惊艳到了。那位夫人不仅和商人的一个，而是和三个哥哥与一个妹妹都有风流史。

 

他用这种方式来保持他有事可做，直到他看见首都那高耸的城墙。Beauclair的宫殿高耸入云，壮观的精灵建筑杰作能使人屏息赞叹，也能把权力的威压置于人头顶。Copper大门在早晨的这个时段交通繁忙，如果不是宫廷差使在他们之前冲进去，向贵族和平民们喊着为公国护卫让路的话，他们将会很难把他们的马引过熙熙攘攘的人群和繁乱的交通。当三个孩子急匆匆地从萝卜面前跑过时，她恐慌地喷着响鼻，向后退去，直到Geralt把手轻柔地放到到她的脖子上，用低沉的声音喃喃着安慰她时，她才冷静下来。那场小意外发生后他弯起手指，Axii蓄势待发，但值得庆幸的是这次他没必要使用法印，因为随着他们前进，面前的路变宽了。

 

Geralt看着他周围的人在广场里唱歌跳舞，商人们向贵族和夫人们兜售商品。他们路过小旅馆和餐厅时，新鲜的烤面包和家常炖菜的味道溜进了他的鼻子。一股令人陶醉的烤鹌鹑的异香味把他的注意力拽到了The Pheasantry*上，他的胃发出抗议的咕噜声。他惆怅地盯着那个小酒馆，自从昨天的晚饭后他就没再进一滴米。不幸的是，他知道de la Tour不会好心到让他停下吃口东西，他在脑子里做了个笔记，看看在宫廷里的事务结束后他能不能再回来待一会儿。他们在街上又拐了一个弯，把他们引得离Geralt梦寐以求的烤鹌鹑越来越远。当他们路过另一家酒馆时，音乐从里面飘出来，流进他的耳朵——这个小酒馆远不如The Pheasantry*有名，但以它深夜的昆特锦标赛和白天的竞赛而闻名。在Geralt在这里的短暂几个月里，The Bread&Wine已经变成了他最喜欢的一个地方。他养成了时不时就到这里来试试运气的习惯，和那些急切地想在风云莫测的公国昆特牌名人榜上留下名字的有志之士切磋。

 

即使现在，他也能听到艺人们欢快的曲调和喧闹的笑声，还有常常伴随着一场竞赛的喝彩声和咒骂声。他敢肯定这是有人尝试了Skellige牌组然后达成“挂着酒窝揍暴Emhyr*”成就，伴随着其中一个玩家兴奋的喊叫。他的嘴角情不自禁地向上勾起，即使de la Tour转过头来厉声叫他跟上。

 

不久，他们就下了马。走到通向宫殿大桥前时，公国护卫和听差男孩们走上前来牵走了他们的马。Geralt在过桥的路上收到了站在桥边的守卫的怒视。他跟着de la Tour大步走过，守卫们纹丝不动，眼睛也不眨地盯着他。他无视了他们。

 

“女爵在哪？”他问de la Tour，盯着男人的后脑勺。从他站的位置他可以看到几周前他在Beauclair的大街上与吸血鬼的冲突中所受的伤的伤势。他右耳和脸颊上的伤疤已经褪成了淡粉色，但是他耳垂上的爪痕和咬痕周围的皮肤依然在发炎红肿。护卫长转过头来，Geralt冷静地对上他冰冷的凝视。

 

“在宫殿庭院里面等你。很快就会到。”他冷笑道。Geralt没有费心让他详细说明，因为这些话只会证明他从那个宿命的夜晚以来就一直怀抱的恐惧成真了。他唯一的回复就是一声叹气，然后撇开视线，越过大桥看向他周身环绕的Toussaint那青翠的群峦和山谷。他能看见下面山顶上的葡萄酒庄园，风景如画的湖泊和村庄点缀着大地和森林。他从不称自己是不多愁善感的，相反，他倾向于归咎于那剥夺了他这种情感的突变。但是他往下看，感受着这片他刚刚开始称为家的土地上的风景，声音和味道时，如果他还能站在那，继续说他一点都没有感受到揪心的伤感的话，他就只是在自欺欺人。

 

_操，我变老了。_

 

他们逐渐走进了宫殿。公国护卫来回行走时护甲发出的叮当声在他们周围沙沙作响。他们走进宫殿庭院时，塔楼在早晨的阳光中闪烁，鸟在他们头顶上叽叽咋咋地唱歌，一小群骑士和贵族表情阴郁地在凉亭*里等待着他们。他们走近后就分开了。Anna Henrietta走上前来的时候，Geralt第一眼看到的是她天鹅般的脖颈上闪耀的珠宝，然后是包裹在蓝黑丝绸里面的纤瘦身体，那颜色很好地衬托了那头美丽的蜜色卷发，最后才看见她眯起的蓝眼睛和女性化的丰满嘴唇，

 

在他头顶上，他认为他听到了一只乌鸦的叫声。它被女爵带着口音的话语中几乎不加掩饰的愤怒淹没了。

 

“Geralt of Rivia，”她在他按照她的旨意走近时宣布道，她没有等他开口。“我们相信你知道我们在这里召见你是为了什么。”

 

他点了点头。

 

她转身面对那些等待着的骑士和女士们。

 

“你们都记得两周之前在Toussaint发生的事情。一个吸血鬼向Beauclair的无辜市民释放了他的杀戮，而且冷血地杀死了所有挡在他前面的人。为什么会这样？因为猎魔人，Geralt of Rivia，接受了把野兽的头带过来的简单任务。”她停住了来回踱步，再次眯起眼睛看着他。那目光中充满了仇恨。

 

“他失败了。但他不仅没有完成我们把他叫到这里来完成的任务，他还放过了他。放过了那个曾经杀了无数人，撕裂我们的流浪骑士和危害了整个公国的生物。”Geralt张开口想说点什么，她举起手让Geralt闭嘴，她转身背对着他，大步走向能俯瞰整个城市的露台。她停顿了片刻，很明显是在凝视着那些直到现在依然残留着战斗痕迹，被火把和灰尘熏黑的街道。

 

周围的人群嗤笑着咒骂他的名字。他攥紧了双手。

 

“我为人民感到悲痛。他们日日夜夜尖叫着祈求正义，我也感觉到了这种需求——因为即使是在我要求保护她的安全之后，他还是杀了人，他和那匹野兽一起。他让我的姐姐死了，我亲爱的Syanna…”

 

她转身面对他们，双眼通红，眼泪在里面打转。

 

“你杀了她，猎魔人。”她低声说，“然而你仍然声称她是有罪的那一个，是这整件事情的起因，而她做的这些所有事情都是为了打击 _我！_ ”

 

聚集在一起的骑士们握紧了他们的剑。Geralt无动于衷。

 

“我们已经保持耐心太久了。整个城市都在哀悼，而我们要求你为你的罪行付出代价。从现在开始，我向法庭上的所有骑士和贵族们宣布，你被驱逐出境了。我们将废除你对Corvo Bianco的所有权，以及正式命令你在明天黎明之前将你自己和你的所有物全部搬出去。我们不关心你要去哪里，我们也不关心你对我们的判决有什么看法。如果我的骑士再在这片土地上看到你，你会被当场处决。”

 

随后而来的寂静让人感觉仿佛刽子手的斧头已经落到了他的脖子上。

 

他知道最好不要在这件事上为自己辩护，考虑到女爵是个在情况最好的时候脾气都很火爆的女人——毕竟他早就见识过了——但同时他也知道自己受到了不公平的审判。像和一个想骗他只拿合同里一半的赏金的农民讨价还价时一样，他抬高了声音开口。

 

“陛下——”

 

“闭嘴。我不想再听到你的声音。”

 

他停住了。女爵叹了口气，举起一只精致的手扶住额头，闭眼默哀起来。在一边等待的侍女们冲向了她，像是想要安慰她，但她挥手让她们离开。当她再次睁开眼时，那里面的冰冷让Geralt感觉仿佛整个脊椎被冻僵。

 

“离开。”

 

他踌躇了一阵，然后咽了口唾沫，草率地点了点头。

 

当他从宫殿里离开的时候他模糊地看见一只乌鸦从附近一棵树的树枝上腾空而起，鸣叫着飞走了。

 

*

 

“就该知道那只鸟待在那是有原因的，”Geralt疲惫地想，再次把他的目光从火焰转向Regis。他的朋友只是给了他一个抱歉的微笑，但他深色的眼睛里满是同情，而且，如果猎魔人没看错的话，还有一些悲伤。“你还派了多少只在那边监视我？”

 

Regis向前更倾斜了一些，先是在身前握紧了双手，再漫无目的地在火焰前张开，像是要取暖一样。

 

“没有你想象中的那么多，但是足够多。”他静静地回答，然后回望猎魔人。“我有这样做的理由，我的朋友。Dandilion能做的只有这么多，女爵变卦也只是时间问题。我们对Syanna的死亡 _都有_ 各自的责任，而且Detlaff被放走了。你不会在知道Anna Henrietta是个多么冲动而又感情用事的君主后还觉得她会放过这件事吧？”

 

Geralt保持着沉默，目光再次跌回火焰中。Regis的表情柔和起来。

 

“经过这几个月发生的事，我觉得我有权为你分忧。称它为义务，如果你想的话。Vilgefortz后我花了太长的时间待在黑暗里，然后突然间和我最老的也最亲爱的朋友重逢了，却只能眼睁睁地看着他因为一个年轻女爵一时的冲动而被再次带走。

 

Geralt的嘴唇勾出一个淡淡的笑，Regis也一样，在看到他的话给对方造成的反应时。

 

“从没想过我会为某个人想让我远离一个女人的一时冲动而感到感激。”

 

Regis向后仰起头，低沉地笑起来。Geralt的微笑变大了，眼前的景象让他从内心感到温暖。他看着Regis，对方依然在低声笑着，俯下身去，把手伸进腰间的医疗袋。玻璃碰撞般的声音传来，接着是立马就暴露一切的液体晃动声。Geralt感觉自己在他的朋友把整个酒壶*拿出背包前就已经流口水了。

 

“来一小口，Geralt？”Regis问道，不怀好意地对猎魔人眨眨眼，Geralt伸出了他的手。

 

“不用问我两次。”

 

吸血鬼咧嘴而笑，尖牙全露了出来，然后把酒壶扔向了Geralt张开的手。他坐回去，看着男人扭开瓶盖，呷了两三口曼德拉蒸馏酒，然后允许了自己上下打量起他的朋友来。看着Geralt如此急切的喝酒方式，他开始庆幸自己带了不止一壶酒。今天发生的事在猎魔人的身上留下了印记—也许是永久的，他的心因为这景象而纠紧。他苍白的皮肤更深地淡入幽灵般的毫无血色中，而他像猫一样的眼睛周围有深深的黑影，像是好几天没睡觉。他的肩膀，曾经骄傲地高高挺起，承受着他的剑的重量，现在在他向前靠时却耷了下来，像是一种熟悉的重量被移走了，另一种更重也更陌生的东西取而代之一样。

 

Regis马上就认出了那是什么。不是猎魔人生活中对付怪物和保护人民的责任，而是他的行为和他的选择的责任带来的重量使他来到了这一步。他并不自豪，他的内心十分动摇，承受着轻易就可以避开的苦果——只要他不坚持自己的道德准则，在小恶和大恶之间做选择，哪怕只有一次。他 _非常清楚_ 地明白这种选择将会使他付出代价。Regis很感激，他当然很感激，对于在最后Geralt和他一样认为Dettlaff是可以被拯救的。但是让一个年轻女人——无论她是谁——用自己的生命付出代价，甚至连赎罪的机会都没有，或者至少被给予一点点和那个无论过去发生了什么事都还依然爱她的那个人达成和解的希望…他能感受并理解Geralt的痛苦，深深地。

 

他举起手，接过Geralt递给他的酒壶。

 

“操，都忘了我有多想念这个。”猎魔人叹息着，用袖子背面擦了嘴之后咂了咂嘴。他能感受到喉咙里的灼烧感，蒸馏酒的甜味萦绕在舌尖，让嘴里感觉微麻，而且轻飘飘的。他苦笑一声，心想他需要留意自己喝了多少—不然他迟早会向他的朋友倾吐那些他宁愿忘记的秘密。倒不是说他有什么可隐瞒的，考虑到Regis大概什么都知道。该死的鸟。

 

Regis微笑起来，举起他的酒壶，像是一个干杯，然后喝了一口。

 

“一直乐于为您服务。”

 

于是接下来的几分钟在默契的缄默中过去了。火焰在他们身前发出噼啪声，他们一来一去地递酒壶，在此刻相对舒适的氛围中饮酒放松。Regis婉拒了Great提供食物的建议，但在Geralt把盘子端来的时候还是吃了一些奶酪和面包——Marlene在回到她的住所之前为他在厨房留下的。

 

Regis轻轻地再次开口时，酒壶已经差不多见底了。

 

“你通知了你的仆人们吗？我没弄错的话，你的管家看起来挺喜欢你。”

 

Geralt点了点头。他揉揉额头，漫不经心地拿起盘子里最后一卷面包。

 

“是。B.B在de la Tour今天早上过来的时候就知道了。他可能会熬一整晚，然后在出门的时候告诉剩下的人。”

 

Regis点头。他用余光观察着Geralt的表情变化，忧郁使他的神情苦涩。他知道Geralt察觉到了他的视线，但是猎魔人没有做出任何评价。

 

另一分钟在沉默中流逝，Geralt伸出手，用一个Igni煽起了已经逐渐熄灭的火焰。

 

然后他终于出现了裂痕。

 

“想听些有趣的东西吗？”

 

Regis偏了偏头表示肯定，Geralt再灌了一大口曼德拉酒。

 

“今天早上在Beauclair时我明白了一些东西。这…这个地方，这些人…看见你做出的选择终有一天回来反咬你一口的感觉永远都很糟糕。突变剥夺了我的情感—应该是这样的，总之。他们在这块上完全搞砸了，因为我看向周围，然后我感受到 _痛苦_ ，就在这里，”他指向他的胸口，然后又灌了一大口。他的手在颤抖。“并不习惯那样的感觉。唯一的一次是在…我开始喜欢上这里，Regis，这里很好。之前从来没有过一个地方能被称作家，甚至Kaer Morhen都不能。这里和我想象中 _完美_ 的家相去甚远，但是…也许它并不需要是完美的。”

 

“即使Yennefer不再和你在一起？”

 

这是一个真诚的问题，而且值得一个真诚的回答。Geralt看向他的朋友，对方用一种小心翼翼但充满理解的表情看着他。

 

“我不知道。”这是真话。“如果她在这，我会感觉有所不同，或者Triss…一种 _不同_ 的不同…我不知道那种情况下事情最后会怎么样。但是我想…我会更喜欢现在在这拥有的东西，而我确实也很喜欢。”他举起双手，显然因为尝试表达他的想法而感到无所适从。Regis点了点头，一个了然的微笑出现在他嘴角，虽然他在Geralt把头转过来时小心翼翼地把它隐藏了起来。

 

“你说你曾经有过相同的感受。如果你不介意我问的话…你脆弱的心灵是什么时候受到这种致命打击的？”

 

Geralt给了他一个令他嘴角情不自禁上扬的眼神。

 

“去你的，Regis。”

 

吸血鬼闪过一个尖牙全露的笑容，Geralt轻笑着，放松身体躺回椅子，然后把酒壶递给他的朋友。Regis接过它，把它喝光了。

 

“如果你想知道的话，在我每次想起我只能看着我最好的朋友之一被烧成了炉渣，而我在一边无能为力的时候。”他刚说完，Regis就眨了眨眼，用一种猎魔人不能完全看懂的表情盯着Geralt。他暂时无视了它，换了个话题。

 

“我变老了。”Regis温和地清了下喉咙。

 

“我们都是，我的朋友。”

 

Geralt摇了摇他的头。

 

“我以前从没那么在意过我的选择。曾经在 **道路** 上日子很简单。找个合约，杀掉怪物，被诳掉一半赏金…骑到另一个镇然后再重复一遍。是遇到Dandelion，Milva，Cahir，Angoulême…你…的时候，我明白了一些东西。再不能做到真正的中立了，即使我很想。更加注意去做正确的事情，遇到了一辈子的朋友…然后他们在我最需要被揍一顿的时候踊跃行动了。”

 

Regis笑了。Geralt说起过去的每一个朋友时，那双金色眼睛柔软下来，那颜色在炉火的照耀下显得愈发深邃，吸血鬼把这些全都看在眼里。确实，只有很少的东西是Regis怎么看也看不够的。这激起了他心中的一阵钝痛，一种和Geralt刚刚描述的那种没有太大区别的疼痛。

 

当猎魔人转头对上他的视线的时候，他根本没有费心去隐藏他有多专注地观察着Geralt的表情。

 

“而因为那个…忍不住去想我是否做了正确的事，对Dettlaff，对Syanna…做过很多决定，有些是坏的，大多数是好的…但没有一个是像这样的。我让一个高等吸血鬼就这样离开了，只给了他一个该死的微不足道的警告，即使他杀了那些在Beauclair的居民，不管他有没有从一开始就是被勒索的。我让一个年轻女人死在他手上，一个身份是幕后黑手的女孩，尽管我被女爵和她 _姐姐命令_ 保护她的生命！这是我的工作，Regis……从怪物的利爪下保护人类。但有些情况下人类自己才是怪物，那时候我该怎么办？我该保持中立吗？在我知道我能做些什么的时候走到一边独善其身？或者我该站到怪物那边——或者随便哪一边——然后指望着所有麻烦尽快平息，一切回归正常，然后我就可以拿着我的酬金走人？什么时候该做个猎魔人，什么时候不该？

 

Regis摇了摇头，伸出一只手握住Geralt正准备再次点燃火焰的手。Geralt没有动，但当Regis安慰性地捏了捏时，他眯起眼睛，看着那只手。在一阵短暂的天人交战后，他回应了这个动作。

 

“哦，我亲爱的Geralt。”Regis叹息道，“我相信这是我看到你对某件事情最纠结的一次。”

 

他的打趣起了效果。Geralt的姿态放松下来，一个疲惫的微笑出现在他嘴角。手指抚过Geralt的关节，Regis继续说道。

 

“我不能说我完全理解你脑中的想法，或者猎魔人生活的艰辛，但我现在会告诉你我 _知道_ 的那些，如果你允许的话。从一个朋友的角度，一个高等吸血鬼，以及一个当一个人类的生命放在天平的另一端时你会果断地对其举起剑的怪物—”他摇了摇头，止住Geralt对最后那部分的争论，“—你所做的事不仅仅是困难而已，那表现出了非比寻常的同情心和同理心，这些特质在你们中完全是稀缺的。是的，你比你愿意承认的更加情绪化。”

 

“你在当别人会立即拔剑的时候看到了Dettlaff最好的那面。你看出他是一个人，虽然易怒而又感情用事。尽管努力尝试着在这个不属于我们自己的奇怪世界上生存下去并去理解人类的生活，但在他爱着的人被威胁时伤害屠杀了他人。而那，我想，是真正让你停手的东西。他 _爱_ 的能力。无论是他的那几个朋友：他救的小男孩，de la Croix，以及是的，Syanna，他的挚爱…还是去杀死他眼里那么长时间以来的珍宝，他家族的一员，尽管她的所作所为打碎了他的信任和从一开始就操纵了他，这依然击碎了他。而你允许他离开。”

 

Geralt保持着沉默，专注地盯着Regis，眼睛几乎一眨不眨。无论他自己有没有注意到，他的手抓紧了吸血鬼的。

 

“我跟他跟到了Maribor的郊外，那时他就消失了，十分有效地让我失了一次手，然后我就失去了他的踪迹。我没再尝试去找他。他知道为了更好地适应人类的生活方式需要去做些什么，而且他必须自己去做。在Beauclair的那一晚教会了他。我认为恐怕我也是他在Toussaint遭受痛苦的原因之一，如果我没有那么一板一眼地教他怎么做这个，怎么做那个的话…他会更加容易地适应周边的环境，即使没有人在一边帮着他。不管怎么说，他已经走了，而且他愿意做出改变，铭记过错并重新开始。而这些都是因为 _你_ 让他去做，Geralt。你给了他第二次机会，而没有其他任何一个人类会这样做。”

 

“要知道，我在你和Dettlaff身上看到了很多相似点。”到这儿，Regis因为Geralt表现出明显的困惑和相比之下较轻的愠怒而眼睛眯起，笑容变得更大。“你知道你是不同的。你在街上漫步，收到的只有蔑视。你的朋友寥寥无几，离你千里之遥，但你永远感激他们的忠诚和他们愿意为你撑腰的意愿。你的爱很猛烈，而当有人威胁到那些你为之负责的人时—打比方，Syanna或者Ciri—你就会把你的谨慎扔到不知道什么地方，然后愿意为了让他们安全而做任何事。”

 

“这是为了让我感觉好点吗？”当Geralt开口时，他的声音沙哑，而且因为努力保持沉默而轻微的变了调。他眼睛里的神情深不可测，Regis只是对他眨了眨眼。

 

“是的。”他回答道，他的声音严肃，没有丝毫的不真诚。“因为就是这些品质让我在一开始就走到你身边，让我在Fen Carn第一次遇见你的那晚后自愿和你一起旅行。而我会愿意，心甘情愿地，再次这样做。我比你知道的还要对此感激得多。”

 

Geralt完全说不出话来。他平时只会用一个点头或者一声表示肯定的咕哝来回应，但现在他感觉自己脑子里是一片完全的空白。听到这样的赞扬和对他所做的决定的鼓励是一种前所未有的体验，他感到他的胸口绷紧了，像某种寄宿在夜晚里的东西的爪子死死抓住他再也不放开一样。不同的是那些爪子带来疼痛，而这些让人感觉非常温暖。这让他感觉这和他这么多年后第一次在Beauclair那个仓库里见到Regis时的感受很相似，对方活着，而且健康，除了胸口那个拜Dettlaff所赐的正在重生的洞之外。他与Vilgefortz那次致命的遭遇时也是如此。

 

“我…” _不知道该说什么_ 。他想把话说完，但他不能。他的喉咙太干了。

 

Regis只是对他露出安慰的微笑，再次允许了他的尖牙暴露出来。然后他把剩下的那只手放到了Geralt的手上面。

 

“简而言之，这不是关于保持中立或者站到怪物那边…因为那单纯是不对的。你选择了做 _正确_ 的事。每个人都有改变的能力，虽然Syanna的死亡非常不幸，也完全不是你的意图—不，实际上那甚至不是你的错—你证明了你是一个能在他人身上看到希望的人，即使别人已经在很久之前就放弃这样做了。而一个人的一丝希望就能改变这个世界。我相信你不会再见到Dettlaff，因为他已经明白了自己的错误，并且决定赎罪。至于Syanna…她让她的仇恨驾驭了她。即使她活了下来，并且原谅她的妹妹…我不认为仅仅这些就能完全治愈她内心的黑暗。不错，我确实相信她会停下她的手，放下她的剑，但那不会改变她将继续以自己王国的被放逐者的身份活下去的事实。对她和她的出生所抱有的偏见在Toussaint的居民中依然根深蒂固，在Dillingen治疗伤病时，我见过不少这样的例子。这种深刻的仇恨往往比某个只是陷入困境的人造成的死亡和伤害要多多了，可以说。”

 

“在你的分析中Dettlaff是那个陷入困境的人。”

 

“正是如此。”

 

接下来是一阵沉默。火焰贪婪地吞噬着壁炉里最后一点木柴，虽然再过几分钟火就会完全熄灭。Geralt向前倾身，弓起身子。他再次挑起世界的重量了，Regis看出来。

 

“你总是知道该说些什么让我感觉好点。”猎魔人干巴巴地说。

 

“我认为这就是作为一个朋友最重要的地方。”

 

“不总是这样。Dandelion带来的麻烦比他有用的时候多多了。”

 

Regis轻笑起来。

 

“啊他尽力了。我很确定这一点。Dandelion _确实_ 很有天赋，不过可能是在其他领域。把你从监狱里面救出来，以及说服女爵推迟你的判决，比方说。”

 

Geralt偏开了他的头。

 

“是啊。现在不去想那个比较好。”

 

Regis皱起眉，变得紧张起来，然后马上收回了他的手。

 

“我很抱歉，Geralt…”他确实是。Geralt摇了摇头，摆摆手表示没关系，然后站了起来。他把手举过头顶，舒展身体，活动他的肩膀然后转动他的头。

 

“别。不是你的错。”然后他转身看向他的朋友，眼睛里满是真诚。“不认为有任何一个人会喜欢回忆起自己在大牢里的日子，不是我的第一次了，毕竟。”

 

Regis保持着沉默，无论对方伪装得多好，他看得出那份痛苦。他重重地长叹一口气，从他的座位上起身，抚平他的外袍。

 

“他们把你带进去的那一瞬间我就想把你弄出去。”当Geralt向反方向走了几步，朝着餐桌进发时，他轻声喃喃着说。男人的脚步止住了，他敏感的听力抓住了Regis说的每一个字。“但是我不能。我不认为守卫们，更不要说女爵，会对你的突然消失接受良好。这只会给你带来更大的危险。”

 

Geralt转过身来。

 

“我知道。”他点头，“我很高兴你等了。别再用那种方式把你自己扔进危险了。”

 

这一次，随后的沉默令人尴尬。谢天谢地的是，Geralt再次展现了他化解窘境的能力，并向前门伸出一只手。

 

“天色晚了。和我一起去散个步怎么样？”

 

Regis为话题的改变而庆幸，毫不犹豫就接受了。

 

*

 

当他们踏上庄园那蜿蜒的小路时，天色确实很晚了。他们的步伐慵懒而放松。明月高悬，为暗沉的大地铺上一层斑驳的银蓝。寒风灌进了Corvo Bianco所在的山谷，而Geralt击退了那些争先恐后想要爬上他皮肤的鸡皮疙瘩。Regis很明显没有受到天气的影响，当他看见Geralt在试图不引起他注意的同时尽可能低调地摩擦自己手臂时，他弯起嘴唇微笑起来。

 

然而，他绝不是无情之人。他拿出了另外一壶曼德拉酒，猎魔人轻笑着接过，又灌了一大口。酒精流过他的身体，再一次给他那种舌头微麻的感觉，他感受着胃的深处升腾而起的热量。他们路过了工人宿舍，从几栋房子里可以听到微弱的笑声和谈话声。无处能见到B.B，于是Geralt猜测他确实是回到了他的房间，而不是像他之前想的那样熬夜。

 

附近的一只狗已经枕着它的后腿躺好了，当Regis和Geralt路过时它嗅着空气，低低地呜咽起来。这只狗肯定是嗅到了空气中Regis的气味，进而本能地察觉到了他的真身。他们没有在乎这些，在这些年来他们对这类事早就习惯了。

 

“我得说，你把这里打理得不错。”当他们在庄园后面的一个小山丘顶上的树边停下时，Regis这样说道。那儿足够高，可以把周边的房屋，土地和葡萄园都尽收眼底。他从Geralt那边接过装着曼德拉酒的酒壶呷了一口，感受着酒带来的温暖，满意地咂咂嘴。

 

Geralt点点头。双手架在胸前，眺望着月光下的Corvo Bianco。

 

“我想是的。女爵把它给我的时候心里就清楚我不可能永远待在这里…但可以睡在一个你不用付钱的房间里是一件挺不错的事。或者 _一个_ 房间。总的来说。”他再次从Regis手中接过酒壶，边喝边表示他的感谢。

 

“是的，必须得说，我在某种程度上有点羡慕。在墓地里花了那么长时间，而我明明可以时不时来这里一趟。”

 

Geralt咧嘴笑起来。

 

“告诉过你你的选择太老套了，Regis。”

 

Regis笑了，转过头来，笑眯眯地看着身边的猎魔人。

 

“我不总是习惯于睡在死人中间的，我向你保证。”

 

“没错，只是那里碰巧长了很多曼德拉草，对吗？”

 

“差不多。”

 

他们共同轻笑起来。吸血鬼和怪物杀手在山顶上开怀地并肩而笑。他很高兴他提议了散步，凉爽的空气和曼德拉酒的混合十分有效地驱散了Geralt沉重的阴郁，当然，他的陪伴也帮了很大的忙。实际上，Regis是他的情绪在过去几小时里得到大幅改善的主要原因。即使没有天气和酒精，有Regis在这里就已经足够了。他的笑容变得柔和，同时他把头抬起，长叹了一口气。过不久就会天亮了，也许还有五个小时，大致上。

 

如果他察觉到了Regis一直在盯着他的话，他没对此作出任何评价。

 

“你准备什么时候离开？“

 

Geralt因为Regis轻柔的询问而转头。他看见吸血鬼的表情时犹豫了一会儿。他看起来很认真，他苍白的皮肤被树影笼盖，然而他的眼睛在黑暗中微弱地闪烁着，就像Geralt自己的眼睛一样。在那双眼睛里他看到一种严肃的目光，深邃，而且含着某些内心的混乱，毫无疑问他的朋友已经试图压制这种混乱有一段时间了。有趣的是，夜晚总可以揭露出一些在白天绝对不会被看到的东西。

 

“凌晨。”他看着Regis仿佛是对他自己点点头，然后吸血鬼转过头，浏览起庄园来。看着他的侧脸，Geralt观察到他的眼睛微微眯起，嘴角下撇。

 

“而你会去哪？大名鼎鼎的Geralt of Rivia接下来有何打算？”

 

Geralt哼了一声。

 

“省省你的戏剧化吧，Regis。”他不带恶意地调笑道。他背靠着弯曲的树干，把已经空掉的曼德拉酒酒壶放在地上后，用一只手梳过他蓬松的头发，并无意识地摸着他的下巴思考着。“还不确定，也许往北方走，先去Norvigrad。该去看看Dandelion和Zoltan过的怎么样。如果他们还没把那个酒馆给烧掉的话，我会很吃惊的。”他以一个干巴巴的轻笑结束发言。Regis沉吟着，显然没有开玩笑的心情。

 

“怎么了？”

 

Regis摇了摇头，摇手让Geralt不必担心。

 

“没什么，我的朋友。我道歉，我只是在考虑一些不重要的事。”

 

“不会有那么不重要。”但是Geralt没有追问，“你呢？我离开后你准备怎么办？”

 

Geralt以为他会马上得到答复，但恰恰相反，他惊讶地发现Regis沉默了很长一段时间，然后才清了清喉咙。

 

“啊，于是我们来到了我一直在考虑的一件事情。”吸血鬼慢慢地回答。他把重心从一只脚切换到另一只脚，长长的手下意识地攥紧了外袍的褶皱。当他最终决定阐述时，Geralt可以确定他在小心翼翼地挑选词汇。“我们在今晚结束时会知道的。”Geralt眨了眨眼，Regis举起一只手，无言地暗示他他还没结束。

 

“我最近这几周都在监视你，而当我的乌鸦告诉我女爵做出的决定后我就尽快赶回了Toussaint，这部分你知道。我…希望，如果不超出你旅行计划的范围的话，你能允许我陪同你一起上路。”他转过头，他的嘴角上扬，露出一个几乎不可见的微笑。“就像以前一样。”

 

Geralt花了一小段时间来理解他刚刚说的话。然后他的眼睛睁大了。

 

“什么？Regis，当然了！你甚至都不用问。我非常高兴你能在我身边。”实际上，他越想，Geralt就越觉得自己对可以再次有人陪他一起走上 **道路** 这件事感到高兴，尤其是当那个人还是他最好的朋友的时候。事实上，他期待过这个，他们在篝火旁交谈的那个夜晚里，这个想法在他的脑海里冒出了两三次。但是当Regis继续用那种谨慎的表情看着他的时候，Geralt看出来这不是吸血鬼心中唯一想问的事情。

 

“哦，Geralt，”他低声说道，叹了口气，“你直接跳到结论了。这让我的心感到如此温暖，我的牙都开始痛了。”

 

Geralt没有笑。Regis显然还在为某件事纠结。

 

“这还有…另一件事我想谈一谈。一件我尽自己可能推迟的事情，直到现在。我意识到如果我在这条脱缰的思路上走得更远的话，我将如履薄冰。但如果我现在不说，他会慢慢蚕食掉我，直到我被迫再次离开你的身边。我必须承认，我继续跟踪你纯粹是出于自私的原因，我知道你不喜欢被人监视，但是我实在太过于担忧你的安危，以至于我无法保证不采取极端手段…”Regis闭上了他的眼睛，肉眼可见地吞咽着，转头直面Geralt。当他看进猎魔人那双猫眼时他的表情是完全放开的，任他一直被压抑的所有情绪完全浮到表面上来。他看到的东西差点夺走Geralt的呼吸。

 

“当我和Dettlaff分开的时候，每天我都在脑海里和自己拉锯，抑制着想跑回Toussaint的冲动。当时我还不理解那种渴望是什么，我想也许是最终和那个我第一次见面就毫不犹豫地加入的猎魔人重逢的喜悦。确实，和你以及我们的其他朋友一起旅行是我在…嗯…几个世纪里经历过的最激动人心的事。但我越去想这件事…我就越把注意力集中在发生的事情上，我发现我越来越被吸引至，让我们说，一个特别的存在。

 

“我只能用这样的方式来最恰当地描述那种感觉，当你之前说到…那种疼痛时，就在这里，”他指着他的胸口。“我马上就知道了你指的是什么，我每天都能感受到它。这是一种持续的，疼痛的感觉，它吞噬着我的思维，直到我难以思考。必须承认，这也是我确保自己今晚带了一瓶以上的蒸馏酒过来的原因之一。”

 

他看起来好像要再靠近一步，他的双手抽搐，仿佛想要急切的向前伸出抓住什么东西。但他一样都没有做，他在月光下看起来更加苍白了，如果他还能的话。

 

“对我想法的进一步分析将我带到了一个相当令人不安，但是意料之中的，领悟上。再回头追溯我的记忆，这是我带着最大的愉快认识你之后的所有时间都带在我身上的…当然，这在当时并不明显，但无论如何它们在那。所以，当你出现在Toussaint…当女爵把你扔进监狱…当她直接把你扔出她的土地时…那疼痛变得如此严重，我再也坐不住了，Geralt，我—”

 

“Regis”Geralt打断道，把他的朋友从语无伦次中拯救出来。深色眼睛向上抬起，撞上一片金黄。他叹了口气，用一只手抹过脸，花了点时间让自己镇定下来。他清楚的知道Regis想要表达什么。现在的问题是他要拿这怎么办。“我没理解错的话，我会说你爱上我了。”

 

Regis再次和他对视。值得陈赞的是，这次他没有语无伦次。

 

“那有那么难相信吗？”他低声说道。

 

而那就是了。

 

“不。”Regis对此看上去很不安，Geralt直白的承认并不能表现出他真正的想法。“不，不是。”

 

“我…知道了。”吸血鬼又一次改变了重心，今晚他第一次露出不舒服的迹象。“原谅我，Geralt，但我以为我把它们藏的很好，我觉得我的信心受到了打击。”

 

当Geralt依旧不发一言时，Regis肉眼可见地焦虑了起来。

 

“就这样？我的预料中现在会有严厉的斥责，或者一个…一句大体意思是需要赶紧回到两位非常特殊的女术士的热情怀抱里的话。”

 

提到两位女术士时，Geralt终于被刺激出一个匆忙的回答。他的脑子终于赶上了情况，勉强凑出一个合适的回答。

 

“什么？Regis，不，我只是…我不擅长…这类事—”他摆着他的手，打着手势，像是希望能传达他试图表达的信息一样。挺失败的就是了。但那正好证明了他尝试表达的。幸运的是，在这块上，Regis可能比Geralt他自己还要了解他。

 

“在感情上？嗯，是的。当你不想谈论某件事的时候使用的标准借口。”他长叹一口气，“我道歉，Geralt。我说的东西越界了。我希望它不会妨碍我们的友情，我十分希望它能继续保持下去。”

 

他转身离开。Geralt只想踢自己一脚。悲剧的是，这类谈话一向不是他的强项。

 

“Regis，等等—”

 

“Geralt，求你了。我知道我让你陷入了一个相当棘手的境地，而没人会比我自己更需要回避我。我只是认为让你知道我 _真正的_ 想法是明智的做法，考虑到你允许我再次和你一同旅行。”说到这Regis转过他的头，冷静地越过肩膀看着猎魔人。“我坚信一个相当传统的理念，即朋友间不该相互隐瞒。正如你也非常清楚地知道的那样，我在认识你不久后就承认并显露了我的真身，即使知道你的职业。”

 

“Regis，我不是那个意思。”

 

一边的眉毛拱起来。

 

“真的？于是，那，你是什么意思呢，我亲爱的猎魔人？”

 

Geralt试图理出一个连贯的思路，但他在那站的越久，他就越清楚他做不到。这让他感到震惊吗？是的。但这是他预料之中的吗？是的，它是。他也许不像Dandelion一样精通文字游戏，从未告诉过任何人他爱他们——更不用说， _认真_ 地——除非是在Thanedd那个岛上的那个夜晚里的Yennefer，几乎是一辈子之前的事了。但是和Yennefer在一起的日子早已成为过去，就像和Triss的日子一样。而在这两种情况下，在两段过去的岁月里，那都只是肉体上的吸引：肉欲。一种完全不同的爱。这也不意味着他完全没有察觉到Regis偷偷偷瞟来的视线里藏着的东西，或无论发生什么吸血鬼总是支持他的作风。他们笑和说话的方式，那些微笑，那些紧紧的拥抱…他们相处的方式，吸血鬼和猎魔人在彼此陪伴下可以放松，不用隐藏真正的自我，因为他们的相处对他们二人都没有任何威胁。以及当他看见Regis在Vilgefortz手下燃烧和流血时，他心里的大洞燃烧流血的方式。

 

他不知道他是否被允许。

 

“我不知道我能不能。”

 

Regis点了点头，一个了然的微笑出现在他的嘴角。他看起来很疲惫。

 

“正如我所预料的。你可以放轻松，Geralt。我不是在要求你的回应。我不认为我有那么自私。”他再次转过身，走向庄园。他的脚步在长满草的小径上静默无声，“来吧。黎明快到了，我更愿意看着你活着并且安然无恙地离开Toussaint，而不是被游荡在十字路口时被流氓流浪骑士砍死。

 

他走得越远，Geralt感觉他的心脏就被揪得越紧。他伸出手往自己脑门上拍了一下，为心里不舒服的感觉—和逐渐明白自己做了某件非常，非常错的事而咬紧牙关。他先是在呼吸间暗暗诅咒，最后大声骂出来。

 

“ _操。_ “

 

与Regis轻盈的步态相比，他的脚步声很响，然后Regis立马停住了。他才刚转过头，Geralt走到他身边并急切地抓住他的胳膊。他把吸血鬼整个转过来，这样他们的眼睛就对上了。他的朋友脸上的困惑只持续了一瞬间，了然紧随其后—然后是微弱到稀薄的一点希望—从他深色的眼睛里浮现出来。

 

他们的嘴唇相遇时的柔软触感使人意外。Geralt的嘴唇因为猎魔人生涯中的种种艰辛而皲裂干燥，但它很温暖，而且用一种吸血鬼从未想过猎魔人能具有的温柔摩挲着Regis的嘴唇。他融化在那轻抚中，他闭上眼，把嘴唇贴紧Geralt的。他缓缓抚过，感受着身前的人，先是升起一只手环上他的肩膀，最后搭上后颈。Geralt唯一的回应就是向前站得更近。

 

他们心中那难以忍受的疼痛停止了，哪怕仅有片刻。而一个吻结束时另一个又跟上来，Geralt握在Regis臀部上的手轻轻收紧，他们竭尽全力才止住一声颤抖的呻吟。

 

当他们慢慢分开时，Geralt向后退了半步。他小心翼翼地看着Regis，看他缓慢地吸气然后深深地吞咽。他的手仍然环在Geralt的后颈上，手指在他的发丝间颤动，并抓住了几缕散落的头发，仿佛在寻求支撑。他看起来很震惊，但这景象让猎魔人的胸膛中迸出温暖，而不是让冰凉刺骨的寒冷直直穿过他的心脏。而关于他自己也轻喘着，等待他狂乱的心跳停止撞击胸腔这一点…好吧，他们两都没对此做出任何评价。

 

“我认为…”Regis轻轻地清了清喉咙，尽力勾出一个微笑，那很快变成了一个露出所有尖牙的灿烂笑容，“这是我能期望的最好的结局，我对此深感惊讶。”

 

Geralt没有费心去回答。他的手一动，下一个瞬间他就捧住了Regis的脖子两边，把他拉入一个又一个亲吻。他的心脏在此期间依然猛烈地跳动着；吸血鬼尝起来像曼德拉酒，闻起来像他一直带着的草药—一种浓郁，新鲜的清香—然后Geralt发现自己陶醉在其中，意识糊成一团。

 

这一次分开时他把Regis拉开了一小段距离，仿佛是为了阻止自己流连于对方嘴唇的味道，让他能梳理脑中的想法。当然，当他看到Regis半耷着眼皮的眼睛和伸出来挽留他嘴唇的舌尖时，这一行为显得很徒劳。

 

“是什么让你改变了主意？”Regis轻声问，和Geralt一样退后了半步。

 

Geralt盯着他看，只是盯着。

 

“不知道，也不在乎。”Regis发出难以置信的笑声。

 

“我应该相信你只是想把我拉过来然后亲吻我—补充一句，用极佳的吻技—只是因为你不知道为什么，而且也不 _在乎_ 吗？”

 

“不。”Geralt飞快地答道，“我的意思是…看在他妈的份上，Regis。别让我解释它，我做不到。”

 

“我知道了。是因为那种疼痛，对吗？”Regis伸出手，把一只手指修长的手按在Geralt胸口，刚好在心脏前方。他盯着他的眼睛，仿佛想逼猎魔人把目光移开。但他点了点头。

 

“是。”

 

Regis的目光柔和下来。

 

“谢谢你，Geralt，这就是我想听到的一切。”

 

Geralt皱起了眉。

 

“什么？我不懂。”

 

Regis再次转身，继续沿着小路走回庄园。

 

“也许你会的，终有一天，”他回头说到，“就像我一样。”

 

没心情和他的朋友继续这种神秘兮兮的对话，Geralt跟上了他，希望得到一个解释—有 _意义_ 的那种。但他在看见站在庄园的门前的Regis时又停住了。他正用那双深色的眼睛看着他，一只手搭在门把上。就这样，Geralt意识到他可以等那个解释，或者更精确地说，到时候他自然而然会明白的。因为在现在，在这里， _这_ 才是重要的。

 

“我是个傻子才会让这个夜晚被浪费掉。”他喃喃道，大部分是对自己说的。但Regis还是听到了他的话，然后咧嘴露出了另一个露出尖牙的笑容。Geralt的心脏因为眼前的景象—和其带来的欢愉—还有一些他刚刚才完全明白过来的东西，而缓慢地在胸腔里跳动。

 

“已经浪费了一半了，你不这样认为吗？”

 

Geralt大笑一声，朝着吸血鬼大步走去，用另一个吻封住了他的嘴。

 

*

 

火已经完全熄灭了，当两个身影走过前厅时，壁炉里只剩下冒着烟的余烬和它们散发的最后一点温暖。一扇门被打开，再被关上。在属于猎魔人的灯光灰暗的房间里，写字台上和桌边的蜡烛发出的摇曳的灯光，把交缠在一起的肢体的影子投在墙上。

 

当他再次把嘴唇贴上吸血鬼的的时候，Geralt从没想过他会这么有耐心，甚至是温柔，通常情况下这种充满肉欲的动作会激发出他内里的某种粗暴，饥渴和野性的东西。然而，这似乎并没有让Regis感到不适，因为他用着和Geralt一样温柔的动作追逐着他的唇舌。

 

每一个轻柔的触碰，每一次流连的爱抚都激发出了Geralt体内某些不同的东西—一大股他从不知道自己拥有的感情。又一个吻，一阵颤栗贯穿了他的脊椎，那是如此猛烈，以至于连他的指尖都能感受得到。搭在腰部的手收紧，慢慢滑向胸膛和颈部；暖意从他的深处蔓延开来，让他在轻飘飘中头晕目眩。吸血鬼发出柔和，愉悦的声音，在用他的嘴唇在Geralt的嘴唇，下巴和下颚印下一连串吻的时候发出充满喜爱的轻柔低吟。喜悦，纯净，纯粹的幸福在他的血管中歌唱，直到他再也无法忍受。他的眼睛睁开，头向后靠在门上，露出脖颈。

 

他的手握住Regis的臀部，隔着衣服缓慢地抚过对方的脊椎。Regis轻轻地笑着，在猎魔人的耳垂上印下又一个吻。他拂开Geralt的发丝，用一只手指修长的手捧住Geralt的脸颊。

 

“我必须承认，”而Geralt为听到那轻柔声音中包含的嘶哑而感到愉悦，非常愉悦。“如果你继续这么诱人的话，我会很快就失去我的自控能力。事实上…事实上这给我带来足够大的麻烦了，Geralt…”他低下头，用一个把猎魔人的呼吸夺走的吻封住了他的唇。身体相触，胸膛紧贴在一起以确保他们之间没有剩下一丝空间，Geralt发现这足以使他忘记一切。忘记女爵，忘记Beauclair，忘记 _道路_ …忘记他自己的名字。他再次抚过Regis的背，深深捏进他的肩胛，把他拉得更近。Regis在惊讶中轻声喘息，然后微笑起来，在微微向后拉开他的头之前又在Geralt的脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻。

 

“你在打断我思路这块上有种甜蜜又恼人的天赋。”他又轻笑起来，Geralt咧嘴一笑。

 

“反正你总是想太多，Regis。”他再次把他拉近—他已经能感受到腹部深处缓慢升起的一阵阵情欲，仿佛他体内的一头野兽需要被驯服。他为那想法而呻吟，紧紧地贴合他自己和Regis的身体。每个吻都像火焰，每次触摸都像灼烧，他的身体因此而燃烧。他应该为此在内心尖叫—Reis是他的 _朋友_ ，更别说Geralt自己根本不存在和男性的经验，通常来说这会让他光是考虑就感觉非常不舒服。但是在Regis面前，似乎所有的预期和规则都飞出了窗外。

 

这是猎魔人最看重他的一点。

 

“Geralt…”他停住，睁开他的眼睛（他啥时候闭上的？）对上Regis的。对方的眼睛半眯着，里面翻涌着与Geralt自己的几乎同样强烈的情欲。Regis用一只手轻轻地圈住他的臀部，然后握住。Geralt能做的一切就是不把自己送过去。“慢慢来，求你。我能听见你的心跳，感受血液在你的血管里跳动，那简直疯狂…”他轻轻呻吟着，低头在Geralt地嘴角印下另一个吻，在对方完全反应过来之前就抽离。他气喘吁吁地重重咽了口唾沫，继续说道，“我更想像开展长期关系那样，慢慢地一点点一寸寸品尝你，而不是在第一晚就急匆匆地把所有事情办完。”他扬起一边嘴角，“我在这方很传统。”

 

Geralt知道他在说什么，理解它，并且 _会_ 同意的，如果不是因为他在腿间感受到的硬度，尽管他们刚才的爱抚极尽温柔。但那是Regis，而他一向听他朋友的话，并尊重他的意愿，不管他是否会在一开始对此有意见。

 

“多久？你也许拥有永恒Regis，但我不。”这样说让他感到痛苦，但无论如何它必须被说出来。

 

“活在当下，Geralt。”Regis轻声告诫，以此来掩盖那份Geralt知道藏于其中的痛苦。“但是如果要由我来决定…如果我真的有那么自私—因为我现在每分每秒都在感觉它在增长—的话，我会在那个永恒中的每一天都享受你的陪伴。每天都亲吻你。”他再次把嘴唇贴上Geralt的，在上面缓慢地，充满爱意地摩挲，这个动作使得现在被压在门板上的男人发出一声愉悦的呻吟。“每天都感受你。”然后他的手指从臀部滑向Geralt那即使隔着衬衫也能感受到的胸部紧绷的肌肉，感受着他肌肉的跳动和擂鼓般的心跳。Geralt又呻吟了一声，头向后仰靠在身后的门上。“每天都听到你发出的美妙的声音…听它们，并全部吞下…”

 

当Geralt的眼睛再次睁开时，他的瞳孔放大了。扩宽的竖直瞳孔如同心脏给血管泵血一般令人心驰神往。Regis咽了口唾沫，用舌尖滋润着他干燥的嘴唇。他的每一根神经，每一份感觉都都在被眼前这个男人吞噬着，这个他最爱的人。他是一种他愿意沉溺其中的瘾，沉溺并且品尝，每时每刻，只要Geralt还愿意属于他。这就是为什么他必须慢慢来，因为也许他的生命是永恒的—他也不能预知未来，也无法预见这能持续多久。这个想法本身就足以摧毁他。

 

“你能理解那个吗，我亲爱的Geralt？”他低声说道，用一种他几乎认不出是自己的声音，包含着如此强烈的欲望。他得到的唯一回答是猎魔人的一声尖锐的诅咒和一个迟钝的点头，然后他的嘴就被那对能让他迷失在其中的嘴唇给封住了。

 

“你不是什么妓女，Regis，”Geralt在他的嘴里咆哮道，“或者Yen和Triss。你需要多久我就等多久，我非常乐意。”

 

“一个迷人的比较，我得说。”Regis在那些饥渴的吻之间干巴巴地回复道，然后感觉到手在向他背包的带子移动。Geralt轻笑着，一路吻过Regis下颚边缘，往下再到脖子，让吸血鬼闭上眼睛柔声呻吟。每个吻都像火焰，每次触摸都像灼烧。

 

“我从来都不太会说话，你知道的。”他们短暂地分开，在帮助Regis拿下他的包和装着各种药剂的小袋并小心地把它们放在附近的桌上后，他把注意力又全部转向了吸血鬼，被剑柄磨出细碎裂痕的手慢慢地搭在了Regis外袍的扣子上。

 

当Geralt低声诅咒且急切而笨拙地和他的第一个扣子缠斗时，Regis从喉咙里呼出一声笑。

 

“请允许我。”他轻声说，将手指修长的手放在Geralt自己的手上，引导它们松开第一个扣子，然后下一个，又一个。他微笑着，当他们解开所有扣子后他松开一只手，穿过Geralt的白发，再把它们梳回他的耳朵后面，同时感叹着那令人惊讶的柔软。Geralt满足于埋下他的唇，在Regis的脖子附近慢慢印下一个个吻，随着他的皮肤一寸寸暴露出来一路往下到他的锁骨。他的皮肤很苍白，但很温暖。

 

“过来这边。”他招手，把手抽离Geralt的头发，并用食指示意。Geralt照做了，Regis趁着Geralt向前走的势头迅速地将他的衬衫往上掀过他的头，并整齐地把它扔在附近桌边的椅子上时，Geralt笑了起来。从他突出的乳头可以明显看出室内有多冷，但他没有在意这些，而是被Regis暗下的眼神和再次舔过嘴唇的舌尖吸引了。

 

向下看的一眼只是坚定了这样的想法，尽管他很温柔，尽管Regis坚持说他有多想慢慢来，这都不能掩盖住他腿间那藏在一条单薄内裤后的兴奋勃起。Geralt轻轻地呻吟着， 紧紧地握着吸血鬼的臀部，他需要把他拉得更近，把他推倒在床上，需要那具身体贴在他身上的 _感觉_ ，以免他因为他们之间的距离而发疯。

 

他的徽章在他跟随着Regis的脚步，追逐着他的嘴唇并饥渴地吻着他的时候在他的脖子上震动。当Regis的腿肚碰到床单时，他正准备轻柔地推倒他，但他在一双手抓住他的肩膀，把他转了个身，然后用一种控制的极佳的力道把猎魔人放在床上时发出了一声惊呼。对方一点时间都没浪费，立马滑上了他的大腿，双手张开放在猎魔人的胸前。

 

Geralt喘着粗气，在他的朋友的重量下克制不住地臀部上挺，他的勃起几乎疼痛地撑在他的裤子中。阻止他这么做的是Regis脸上的表情。吸血鬼凝视着Geralt的胸膛，嘴微微张开一个带着惊疑和敬畏的角度观察着他皮肤上伤疤，割痕和淤青的大杂烩。

 

他小心翼翼地抚过每一道伤口，Geralt在那触摸下颤抖。

 

“你的身体是一个战场。”Regis喃喃地说，眼睛睁大。Geralt把一只手放到Regis的后脑勺上，梳过他的头发，同时用另一只手在身后撑着以保持平衡。 他出神地看着，Regis低下头，用嘴唇描绘他右胸上被翼手龙留下的爪痕，用亲吻丈量疤痕。对于他左胸下那道由食腐生物留下的疤他也是这样做的，然后一个，又一个。在 _道路_ 上留下的每一道伤痕都被猎魔人从未体会的爱与喜爱所抚慰。Geralt粗声呻吟着，向后仰起头，感受着嘴唇在胸前轻轻颤动，那让他的肌肉在欢愉中颤栗和滚动。

 

“都是工伤。”他再次气喘吁吁地发声，湿润的舌头舔过那把穿过他的干草叉留下的疤痕的感觉使他的臀部再次突然上挺。Regis抬起头，直起身子，轻声呻吟着，然后把双手环上了Geralt的后背。

 

他手刚放上去就停了下来。

 

“Geralt…这些是…？”他从上抚到下，尖锐指甲的顶端微微划过那些猎魔人在Toussaint监狱里服刑时由皮鞭制造的扭曲伤痕。Geralt立刻僵住了，看见Regis眼中的痛苦—他意识到，只要他还活着，就再也不想看到的那种表情。他在吸血鬼的嘴唇上按了一只手指来阻止他开口。

 

“别。”他吻了他，“早就和你说过了—不是你的错，Regis。”他又吻了他一下。

 

Regis想说出口的任何争论都被撤销了，虽然带着肉眼可见的不确定。但是Geralt用他的嘴唇和触碰安抚了他，吸血鬼最终默许了，点头并把他的额头和Geralt自己的靠在一起。当他在在他的大腿上换了个位置时，Regis的指甲意外地刮到了他的背，而当他注意到Geralt因此而做出的有趣的反应时，他眼中的那种不确定很快转化成了几乎不加掩饰的愉快。

 

猎魔人在胸腔里低吼着，那吼声传自深处，拽着Regis的心脏，使他的勃起在情欲中抽搐。他舔了舔嘴唇，Geralt把Regis拉低到眼对眼，他手臂和躯干上强壮的肌肉在他收紧抓在对方头发上的手时翻涌着。

 

“别引诱我。”Regis低声警告，看着Geralt的眼睛。Geralt咧嘴一笑，牙齿暴露出来。Regis低吼一声，再做了一次，把手指深深扎进Geralt的背，并向下拉—不至于流血，但足以让Geralt _感觉_ 到它。猎魔人把头往后仰起，发出愉悦的吼声，并抓紧了吸血鬼，好像他的生命就依赖于此。火焰灼穿他的脊背，熔贯他的意识。

 

然后它们一起开始了动作。

 

再也无法忍受更多，Regis放弃了挣扎，开始摇晃他的臀部，在感受到Geralt隔着裤子的勃起和自己的摩擦时发出欢愉的抽气声。裸露的胸部贴在一起，双手紧握，脖子被饥渴的亲吻和湿润舌头的舔舐所占领。臀部缓慢的摩擦很快变成了毫无章法的乱撞，Geralt发现自己被推倒在床上，一只手抓着他的臀部，Regis呻吟着，弓起了背。

 

他只能看着。他的心脏泵动，血液冲向他的腹股沟。他抬起臀部，不停地摩擦着和他紧紧相触的身体。他的眼珠颤动着，把头向后埋进枕头里，在每一次臀部的碰撞中喊出模糊的词语。这样他撑不了多久，他快要高潮了，很快的。如果他现在处于任何其他的状态中的话，他肯定会对这个没能撑到他所知道他能坚持的时长的自己破口大骂，尤其是在这种他们还什么都没有 _做_ 的情况下。但这是Regis，他在每一个方面都与众不同。

 

他的心颤抖着，他的眼睛也是。那种疼痛在他看着身上的人时又回来了，那个正从喉咙里发出Geralt甚至不知道他能发出的声音的人。一个不是人类的人，一个吸血鬼，一个Geralt挂念，喜爱，享受他的陪伴的前所未有的存在。他不懂那种感觉，但是他猜他慢慢地了解那是什么了。

 

那感觉很原始，吞噬一切，又强烈。

 

而他开始对这种感觉上瘾。

 

这时候他看见那双深色的眼睛正看着他的，只消一眼，Geralt就明白Regis知道他脑子里现在想的一切东西。然后他微笑起来。他俯下身，用一个缠绵的吻封住Geralt的嘴，牙齿和尖牙和舌头撞在一起，呻吟被吞下，双手握住，扣紧，臀部越快越重地撞在一起。

 

Regis先拉开身子，咬紧牙关并扬起脑袋，一只手往下按住他腿间的勃起。Geralt为这景象而呻吟。

 

“Oh,yes…”Regis咬住他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁，为了不那么快高潮而慢下他臀部的律动。Geralt舔了舔他的嘴唇。

 

“还以为你…想慢慢来？”他的声音是沙哑，充满情欲的低沉，Regis为这声音而颤抖，当他向下看向猎魔人时，一个邪恶的笑容出现在了他的嘴角。Geralt感觉他的勃起几乎要撑爆他的裤子。

 

“我是。”

 

他把手伸进内裤，让他的阴茎滑了出来。Geralt看到肿胀的紫色龟头，已经在滴着透明的粘稠液体，他的嘴因为这景象而变干。他想要那个，他意识到，那欲望如此强烈，他想的发疼，几乎和他胸膛里的疼痛一样。

 

但得等另一个时间。他答应过Regis要慢慢来。但当Regis把空着的那只手伸进Geralt的裤子，轻柔地抓住他自己那根湿漉漉的阴茎并把它拿出裤子然后和他的撞在一起，用手扣住它们时，他不知道下一次他还能不能克制住自己。

 

“操！”那只灵巧的手上下动作时，Geralt抽气，背对着床单拱起身体。Regis的阴茎和他自己的摩擦在一起的感觉几乎使他被情欲淹没。Regis在看着他，他能在意识里感受到，然后他睁开他的猫眼看了回去。他们动作时他一直盯着吸血鬼的眼睛。Geralt向下伸手，在Regis的手上握紧。他在他的朋友的脸上看到情欲，在那双半眯的眼睛里看见情欲和喜爱，然后他投降了。他的高潮来临，精液射了他们满手，并发出一声长长的，颤抖的呻吟，汗流浃背。

 

Regis内心颤动着继续动作，他把杰洛特在快感中痉挛的样子印在眼底，永远也不想忘记。这使他充满渴求，渴望着更多，看当他占有他，把他深深埋进时Geralt的身体会怎么扭动，会发出什么样的呻吟。但是他会等，他需要确认这是Geralt真正想要的，然后他们就可以拥有那永恒中的每一天。

 

但是当他起身，微笑着俯身给猎魔人一个长长的亲吻然后站起来找点什么东西把它们清理干净时，他感受到一阵莫大的满足冲刷过他并深深地扎进了他的心里。Geralt的眼睛，那晚他每一次看着他的时候，无论猎魔人自己要花多长时间才能明白过来，是一双陷入爱河之人的眼睛。

 

*

 

Geralt把他的手臂环上睡在他身边的吸血鬼的背上，在Regis把他们弄干净之后，两人都没有费心去收拾自己。他依然可以感受到他的血液奔流，他的心在胸腔里因为这个人生中最激动人心的夜晚而狂跳不止，虽然最后的结果和Geralt期待的相去甚远，也不是他平常所习惯的。但是他也不介意。

 

Regis没有睡着，只是在猎魔人躺回他旁边的枕头，朝着东边的窗户凝视时，在Geralt的脖子上印下一个轻吻。还有不到两个小时就日出了，在他们离开前几乎没有时间好好休息。

 

这没影响到他。他经常被迫睡得比这还少，再说了，他再次看回Regis，用他的手指勾画着Regis脸颊的轮廓时，他不觉得他还能再睡着。每一种感官都很灵敏，高潮后的余韵让他身上每一根神经都变得更加敏感。而且他感到一股暖流洗刷过他的胸口，缠绕着缩紧。他深深抽气，清浅地呼出，而当深色的眼睛抬起来安静地看着他时，他露出笑容。

 

“考虑到太阳升起来前剩下的时间已经所剩无几，我得说，至少试着 _假装_ 睡觉会对你有好处，”

 

Geralt轻笑着，更紧地抱住吸血鬼。

 

“已经被给了一整个世界的好处了，Regis，相信我。”

 

Regis微笑起来。

 

“我假设一旦你的管家把你送走，我们还是会去Novigrad吧？”

 

Geralt点头。

 

“没错。以及 **道路** 把我们带向的任何一个地方。一起前行，或者一步不迈。”他转头看着Regis。

 

 _一起_ 。这个词的分量可能比Geralt知道的还要重。Regis翻身，俯在身下人身上，双手张开放在他脖子两边。

 

“我期待着它，以及那之后的每一天。”

 

Geralt用手托着他的下巴，让他低头，这样才能吻上那个让他彻底上瘾的吸血鬼的嘴唇。

 

“我也是，Regis，我也是。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *.一种Toussaint酒，相信大家都吨吨吨过这玩意。  
> *.Don’t need to tell me twice，意思是I already understand，算是俚语这类的，找不到什么好的中文对应于是就按着字面意思翻译了。  
> *.伏特加。据说波兰Vodka比毛子的要烈，不知道能不能和芬兰的比一比，不过三代里喝多少都是一样的撸多视线，差评，一代里就很真实2333333333  
> *.师匠级盔甲师，鹤山提款流水线上那位。  
> *.Beauclair里的酒馆，就史凯利杰牌组大赛的那地方。老板娘声音很特别  
> *.原文是gazebo，一种凉亭。之前翻的时候一直把开会场所理解成女爵被众廷臣要求审判Syanna的那个露台……还开游戏看了下地形，没这玩意，所以可能就是花园里面那个大凉亭。这开会场所还蛮漂亮的。  
> *.这里这个酒壶是Flask,那种全金属的小酒壶，不是墓地里两人对饮的那种玻璃瓶。这种酒壶一般装的都是高度酒，适合放到旅行袋里，有空嘬一口啥的。  
> *.bumbotched Emhyr in the dimple sack，Toussaint特色骂人话，深深使人感到这国家是太久没被大帝锤，说话都不管管嘴的
> 
> BTW,这里的Yen所指的纯Carnal大体上是指白狼和Yen的初见，之后分分合合，相互理解的部分却很难看出来，所以某种意义上来说确实是偏向Carnal


End file.
